AFTER BATTLE
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: my last drabble for FID 2010. warning inside. and then... MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MINNA... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin...


**AFTER BATTLE**

Disclaimer : bukan punya Neko. Kalo punya Neko, Sasuke & Naruto udah Neko kawinin deh… XP *dilempar ke sumur sama MasKi*

Warning : rasa **yaoi** dengan isi **OOC** yang di taruh di **drabble** dan dibumbui dengan sedikit **lime** segar berhiaskan **nista** dan **abal** yang menjadi pelengkap. Jika anda TIDAK SUKA dengan menu yang saya sediakan, silahkan cari kafe lainnya *?* **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

Drabble from Naruto chap 138 page 17-18. Plesetan dari manga Naruto setelah Naruto vs Gaara.

(^_^) **HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2010** (^_^)

Happy reading… ^^

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Mata _greensea_ milik Gaara memandang sosok Naruto yang juga penuh luka sama seperti dirinya. Mereka terbaring di atas tanah yang sedikit lembab. Akibat pertarungan yang baru saja mereka lakukan, tubuh mereka sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lebih jauh lagi. Nafas berat memburu menandakan mereka sangat kelelahan dan sudah tak memiliki tenaga lebih. Namun Naruto masih tampak berusaha untuk mendekati Gaara walaupun harus menggunakan wajahnya untuk 'berjalan'.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan telah berdiri di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Sa-Sa… suke…" lirih Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan… Saku-ra-chan…?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Orang ini sudah kehabisan chakra. Sakura sudah selamat dari pasir itu," sahutnya sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Syu-syukurlah…" desah Naruto lega.

Sasuke mendengus melihat keadaan Naruto yang lemah. Sudah tidak bisa bergerak seperti itu masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain, terutama Sakura. Benar-benar membuat kesal. Sekilas Sasuke memandang ke arah Gaara dengan tajam lalu kembali memandang Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah. Dan setan mulai merasuki otak jeniusnya.

"Hei, Dobe, kau tidak bisa bergerak, ya?" tanyanya.

"Me-memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat dengan matamu ya, dasar Teme!" geram Naruto kesal.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya sebuah seringaian bermain di bibirnya.

"Hn. Bagus kalau bagitu. Kebetulan kau sedang tak bisa bergerak, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa pun terhadapmu saat ini, Usuratonkachi," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

"Ha? Kau ini bicara apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sekelebat perasaan tak enak merasuki hatinya.

Sepasang mata _greensea_ memandang kedua shinobi Konoha itu dalam diam. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa untuk menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu dengan baik, Dobe. Sudah sebulan ini aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Kupikir ini kesempatan yang diberikan oleh si author padaku untuk melakukannya denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Tubuh penuh luka itu dibaliknya hingga terlentang di atas tanah. Dan mata biru jernih itu dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah dikelilingi aura 'tak enak' menurutnya.

'_Oh no!'_

DEGH.

Tubuh itu tersentak ketika dirasakannya sesuatu merayap di antara kedua kakinya.

"Gyaaaaa! Kemana arah tanganmu itu, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya.

Suaranya yang menjerit dengan penuh kepanikan membuat Jinchuriki Shukaku itu juga jadi terkejut. Kedua matanya masih memandang ke arah mereka.

"Tu-tunggu… Hentikan… Sasu…"

Kini suaranya mulai mengecil dan terdengar terputus.

"Fufufu… Walaupun pada awalnya kau menolak, tapi kau tetap menikmatinya kan, Dobe?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aaa… Ah… Sasu… jangan…"

Suara cempreng kini berganti menjadi desahan yang erotis. Wajah Gaara yang berlumuran darah dari dahinya kini tampak semakin memerah karena wajahnya yang terasa panas melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan atau bahkan memejamkan matanya dari adegan nista seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melakukan hal bejad terhadap Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Temari dan Kankurou yang juga tampak kelelahan. Begitu mereka sampai di samping Gaara, _death glare_ milik Uchiha yang terkenal menjadi sambutan mengerikan bagi mereka.

GLEKH.

Ke tiga pasang mata itu tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas di depan mata mereka yang melihat posisi kedua genin Konoha itu ketika Sasuke sedang meraba-raba tubuh penuh luka Naruto. Baju Naruto yang telah terbuka dan mengekspos sebagian tubuhnya dengan tangan Sasuke yang berada di antara kedua kaki si pirang. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Temari… Kankurou… sudahlah…" lirihnya.

Akhirnya dua saudara kandungnya menoleh padanya. Rasa heran dan juga kejut menghiasi perasaan mereka. Tak disangkanya adiknya yang paling kejam itu telah dikalahkan. Tapi yang membuat mereka semakin heran adalah wajah Gaara yang penuh akan rona kemerahan namun bukan darah. Ternyata Gaara mempunyai rasa malu juga.

"Kita pulang."

Temari dan Kankurou menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mereka memapah tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bertenaga.

"Ya, pergilah kalian dari hadapanku. Mengganggu saja," ketus Sasuke.

'_Walaupun kau tidak mengusir kami, kami tetap akan pergi, dasar Uchiha mesum. Aku tidak mau melihat adegan nista seperti itu lagi,'_ batin ketiga bersaudara itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di sana.

"Ah… Tu-tunggu dulu… nghh… tolong aku…" desah Naruto meminta bantuan pada keluarga Sabaku itu.

Sempat mereka menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto, namun sudah mendapat ancaman dari si Tuan mesum.

"Pergi atau kubunuh kalian semua," ancamnya dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan.

Seketika itu juga mereka menjauh dari sana sebelum serangan _Goukakyuu_ menghanguskan tubuh mereka.

"Ti-tidak… tunggu… ah… ah… Sasuke… henti… nghhh…"

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Menyerah saja. Kau sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Nikmati saja."

"Te-Teme… kau… haah… angh… kubunuh kau nanti… uuh…"

"Hehe… 'Nanti' kan, Dobe?"

"Temeeeee… aaaaaahhh…"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~OWARI~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Pendek? Emang.

Aneh? Ya gitu deh.

Gaje? Buanget.

Ga kreatif? Ho'oh. *nod*

Neko ngeliat doujin S.N buatan asli jepang. Neko buat fanfic ini berdasarkan doujin itu. Krn pake bhs jepang, jd Neko cuma ngerti kalimat Naruto-nya doank. Yg Sasuke-nya agak kurang ngerti… ^^; *plak*

Silahkan baca fict Neko yg dia rate K+ yaitu "Kiss Kiss" dan "Finally". Pokoknya kalo fict ini ada kesamaan dengan fict yg udah pernah ada, Neko minta maaf krn kurangnya informasi tentang dunia perfanfic-kan… XP

Ketiga fict ini Neko buat di hari yg sama dalam waktu 2 jam pas Nuzulul Qur'an… *digaplok* (nista lo!)

oh ya, silahkan liat2 DA Neko di "nieranthas . deviantart . com" (ga pake spasi)

eh? besok udah lebaran ya? okeh... Minna, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin... kalo Neko punya salah terhadap Minna, entah secara sadar atau ga sadar, Neko minta maaf ya? ^^

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Happy Fujo Day & Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri… ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
